Darktail
Darktail is a villain in Erin Hunter's Warriors series. He is a large, muscular, glossy white tom cat with blue eyes, black spots and a long black tail, hence his name. He is the main antagonist of the first three books of the story arc "A Vision of Shadows", as well as the super edition "Hawkwing's Journey". History Darktail was born as the result of a forbidden relationship between Onewhisker, a young WindClan warrior, and Smoke, a beautiful, pampered kittypet. While still heavily pregant, Smoke wanted to join WindClan so that her kittens could be brought up as warriors (Onewhisker having never told her the harsher side of the Warrior life). Onewhisker refused, partly because it wasn't the life for her and partly because he knew he would be in trouble for mating with a non-Clan cat. After much argument, Smoke left, but while on her way home she went into labour. The only one of her litter to survive was Darktail, and Onewhisker refused to let his son join WindClan for the same reason as his mother. Enraged at this rejection, Smoke declared to Onewhisker that she would raise Darktail to hate his father, the Clans and their way of life. What happened to Darktail afterwards is unknown, as a very large amount of time (several years) passed between his father's rejection and when he reappeared next. However, apparently his father's rejection and his mother's teachings had a dramatically negative impact on his personality; he grew into a bitterly resentful cat with cruelty and vengeance. By the time Darktail resurfaced, he had become the leader of a large group of rogue cats that attempted to copy the Clans' way of life, but had no code of honour. He sought to hunt down the Warrior Clans and destroy them for rejecting him all those years ago. He and his group joined SkyClan, the long-lost fifth Clan, but later betrayed them and drove them away. Not long afterwards, a small group of Warrior cats came searching for SkyClan, but came across Darktail and his group instead. They were taken prisoner, but quickly escaped. Darktail and his group followed them to the Clans' territories. Darktail and his group eventually managed to take over ShadowClan's territory, with many of its cats choosing to join them, as they were fed up with Roawnstar for being a "weak leader". Darktail dubbed his group 'The Kin", although the title had no real meaning to it. He drowned any cat who tried to leave his group. At one point, Onewhisker, now Onestar and leader of WindClan, as well as the other Clans, launched a full-scale attack on Darktail and his minions. During the battle, Onestar personally fought Darktail and came very close to killing him, but before he could do so, Darktail whispered in his ear that "that surely a cat who had rejected and killed his own kit would end up in the Dark Forest". Frightened by this, Onestar ordered his Clan to retreat, which cost the Clans the battle and led to the deaths of several cats, and many others being severely wounded. Eventually, however, SkyClan reappeared and all five Clans took on Darktaikl's group. Most of Darktail's rogues fled and a now fully determined Onestar took on his son, eventually driving him into a lake, where their battle took them further and further out until both of them went under and neither surfaced. Category:Book Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Animals Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Leader Category:Vengeful Category:Murderer Category:Rogues Category:Arrogant Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Amoral Category:Warriors (Erin Hunter) Villains Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Related to Hero Category:Power Hungry Category:Trickster Category:Gaolers Category:Tyrants Category:Fighter Category:Starvers